The present invention relates to a support arrangement for mechanically securing and electrically connecting electronic components, especially LEDs. The support arrangement is comprised of an electrically conducting material with which the connecting tabs of the electronic components are electrically conductively connected.
The present invention also relates to a method for electrically conductively connecting components to a support member.
In today's automotive industry, conventional incandescent light bulbs are replaced more and more by LEDs with great luminance, especially in the area of tail lights. LEDs are mechanically more stable and have a longer service life so that lights with LEDs can be fixedly connected to the car body without requiring complicated access openings for exchanging light bulbs.
It is known to secure LEDs on electrically conducting support members in a mechanical manner. For this purpose, LEDs are provided with connecting tabs that must be positioned on the support member and electrically conductively connected thereto.
It is an object of the present invention to embody a support arrangement of the aforementioned kind such that the electronic components can be connected in a simple manner to the support member so that they are mechanically loadable to a high degree as well as well electrically connected to the support member.